Kamen Rider X
Kamen Rider X (also known as X-Rider for short) is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography He is the son of Robotics scientist Keitarō Jin who was devising the technology for undersea exploration. Having learned karate under his father, Keisuke studied at Johouku University before moving to Okinawa. However, returning to Japan after half a year's time to get part-time work, Keisuke finds himself bring targeted by G.O.D. who want access to his father's technology for their use. But, after escaping them, Keisuke is reunited with his friend Ryoko as she takes him to his father's hide out in the seaside. Forced in wearing a special bullet proof vest, with Ryoko revealed to be working for G.O.D. as she later destroyed it, Keisuke learns his father is in danger and comes to his aid. But by the time he finds his father mortally wounded, Keisuke is shot by GOD Combatants with his father using the last of his strength to bring Keisuke back into lab and modify him into what little of his inventions are left to make his son into a "Kaizorg" before he succumbed to his own injuries. Coming to, Keisuke is brought to the Jin Station where he learns of his father's final deed before avenging him by destroying Neptune. Soon after, while chasing Ryoko to understand her actions, Keisuke meets an identical woman named Kiriko who redirects him to people being hypnotized into homicidal maniacs by Yaokichi, GOD's elite cyborg Panic. Befriending a boy named Susumu, Keisuke becomes plagued by his inhumanity as the Jin Station self-destructs to teach him to embrace his new life. Coming to Susumu's aid in time and destroying Panic, Keisuke vows to defeat G.O.D. to save the world from the organization. In Heisei Rider vs. Shōwa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, he is now doctor and watch over a girl named Mari while her father is away. Before knowing that Takumi Inui is a Heisei Rider and attacks him on next day and after their first met at a restaurant, Keisuke helps Takumi's past grief and owes him for helping him saving his patient. X, along with other surviving Showa Riders battles the surviving Heisei Riders in their final Rider battle, but was draw and turned into a Lock Seed during his second clash with Faiz, then was later being released by Gaim and ZX for a final battle again Badan. During a final battle against Badan, he and Haruto Souma try into convince a confused Takumi to move on from reviving an evil spirit of Masato Kusaka and destroyed the machine. Details - Stick Mode= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Same as Running ■ Moves *■-■-■-■-■(7)-■: a two stick attacks ended with upper kick and staff slam then spinning staff to staff jab *▲: Ridol Windmill - Rope Mode= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Same as Running ■ Moves *■-■(2)-■(2)-■(5): a series of rope attacks *▲: Ridol Electroshock **Tap for more hits ***Only lasted for three time **Can be rotated - Longpole Mode= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Same as Running ■ Moves *■-■-■-■-■: a series of pole attacks *▲: Ridol Attack **Can be rotated }} |-|Mercury Circuit Mode= Mercury Circuit Mode is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. After transforming, X performs a Vacuum Hell Wheel, then ended with Vacuum Heel Kick if the enemy is hit against non-giants. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Same as Running ■ Moves *■-■-■-■(1/3): a two punches and downward roundhouse kick ended with X-2 Step Kick **X-Step Kick's first can only be linked to Air specials ***Guard Break on X-Step Kick *▲: Vacuum Heel Wheel **Unblockable Throw **Can be directed if hits *●: Ridol Stick X-Slash **Hold to charge and release to attack **Press three more times for more hits **Can be directed *▲+●: X-Finishing Kick **Stops time during the diving kick }} Strengths/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strengths/Pros *Ridol Weapon Modes: **Fast R1 Weapon Mode Changes, which is suitable for another Weapon Modes ■-String combos to another **Longpole and Rope Modes are good for long range via regular directional input ← or → then R1/↓ **Stick Mode's ▲ (Ridol Windmill) has the same ground attack evading as ▲+● (X-(Finishing)Kick) and Air ▲ (Rider Kick) **Whip Mode is good for close range *● strings for all modes is very effective as projectile move *Mercury Circuit Mode: **The last ■-String (on X-Step Kick) has Guard Break after hit **▲ (Vacuum Heel Wheel) has Unblockable Throw **▲+● (X-(Finishing)Kick) has an advantage to stop time during the dive kick Weaknesses/Cons *Ridol Weapon Modes have only 1 special move respectively on ▲ *Rope Mode Attacks on last hit is very vulnerable. Recommend to use Rider Cancel/Rider Glide *▲ (Vacuum Heel Wheel) would have been a Launcher to be effective for juggling/Air Combo followup *Stick Mode's ▲ (Ridol Windmill) and all modes' ▲+● (X-(Finishing)Kick) (before the dive kick) are very vulnerable against anti-air and ground projectiles *Super Transformation's Move into Mercury Circuit Mode on Vacuum Hell Wheel to Vacuum Hell Kick does not suits against giants Gallery ' Ss03 1 1.jpg|X riding Cruiser Ss03 1 2.jpg|Ridol Whip Mode (NOTE: this special move is used in all modes) Ss03 1 3.jpg|Ridol Rope Mode Ss03 1 4.jpg|Ridol Stick (NOTE: this special move is used in all modes) ' Vehicle/Transportation X's bike is Cruiser, able to travel land, sea, and air. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (Solo)